marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New X-Men Vol 2 1
| Quotation = Welcome to the newly rebuilt Xavier Institute for Higher Learning | Speaker = Cyclops (Scott Summers) | StoryTitle1 = Choosing Sides 1 of 6: Here is the House | Synopsis1 = As a new semester begins at the newly rebuilt Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, there are quite a few changes in store. Scott Summers and Emma Frost are now co-headmasters of the school, and they have a different idea of how the school will be run. Students will all be trained to use their powers and be taught self-defense, on top of their regular school classes. The new students, including Noriko Ashida and Jay Guthrie, are given a tour by the headmasters, and Nori begins to butt heads with Miss Frost. Nori also damages her gauntlets unknowingly, and while in the cafeteria with David Alleyne, , , and Josh Foley, her electricity powers begin to act up, causing a blackout. The five of them set out to find the missing piece of Nori’s gauntlet, steal Scott’s keycard to get into the Danger Room where the missing piece was lost during the tour. As they enter, Nori has to release her charge and accidentally causes the Danger Room to activate a program, unleashing a pair of Sentinels and a crowd of armed soldiers on the five mutant students. Through luck and teamwork, they manage to beat the program and find Nori’s missing regulator knob. Unfortunately, everything isn’t right, and David tells the others what he saw on the computer screen in Mr. Summers’ office. All the students are being separated into different squads, and the five of them might not want to get too comfortable hanging out. They may be getting broken up… | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Randy Green | CoverArtist2 = Rick Ketcham | CoverArtist3 = Richard Isanove | Writer1_1 = Nunzio DeFilippis | Writer1_2 = Christina Weir | Penciler1_1 = Randy Green | Inker1_1 = Rick Ketcham | Colourist1_1 = Pete Pantazis | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Xavier Institute student body ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Xavier Institute student body ** * ** ** Antagonists: * * Soldiers Other Characters: * Xavier Institute student body ** ** ** ** ** Various other students * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Main Building **** Cafeteria **** Cyclops' Office *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * New X-Men: Academy X is the revamped version of , by the same writers. * Most of the characters were introduced, or re-introduced, for the first time in the thirteen issues of . * Joshua ‘Jay’ Guthrie is the younger brother of X-Men Cannonball and Husk. He was recently revealed to be a mutant and his mother forced him to attend Xavier Institute as a result. | Trivia = * The Institute for Higher Learning was destroyed in the “Planet X” arc by an impostor of Magneto (Xorn). * This is the first appearence of Nori Ashida's newly colored hair with Electric Blue. * Cyclops' computer files reveal ages of birthplaces of five main characters: , age 17, born in Chicago, ; , age 17, born in Tokyo, ; , age 15, born in Kent, ; , age 16, born in Flushing, ; , age 16, born in Caracas, Venezuela. * This issue occurs after "She Lies With Angels" arc ( - ), and is the first time Joshua Guthrie uses his new moniker Jay. * This issues takes place at or around the same time as . }}